The Rabbit Hole Runs Deeper Than Hell
by Yuuaku Hikari
Summary: How far down does the rabbit hole go? I wonder, I wonder.... Ahahahaha..... *Rika in a twisted Wonderland* M for future material


What kind of world lies outside of the well?

Is it something that is worth struggling for?

What kind of world lies outside of the well?

Is it something attractive enough to fall and try over and over again?

What kind of world lies outside of the well?

Let's enjoy taking the pains of finding that out.

If I reach the world that I yearn for, it must be a spectacular world,

Even if that world was another pit inside of a well.

The key to the new world is the resolve to get out of the well.

Being able to get out or not,  
A new world awaits.....

* * *

**Date: June ??,1983**

**One day after the Cotton-Drifting Festival**

* * *

_Again and again, we've struggled to reach this fate. For more than 100 years, it's been a goal that we've been trying to acheive, and have died many times in the process. We've faced many miracles, and ever more heartbreak. We've watched our friends live happily, and we've watched them suffer. We've watched them fall into insanity, and we've watched them die. Over and over again._

_But now, we've come to a world where none of these things exist. Nobody is suffering. Nobody is falling into the darkness that was born in their hearts. And nobody has died. This...this is the world we've always wanted. A world where we can continue living on with our friends without dreading the never-ending June. Finally, it will end. We will move into the month of July. Then the month of August. Then the month of September, and so on. The months that we've been longing to see again. I'm getting tired of this summer heat. I want to see the leaves fall and feel a cool breeze on my face. I want to see the snow again. I've forgotten just how cold winter can be._

_Doubtless, it's not as cold as death._

_Winter will never be as cold as death. As that fate we've come to so many times before. Finally, we break out of that cold darkness and move into the light. This.....this is the last time we will see this bloody June. From now on, the future days look brighter. I'm looking forward to see what they have in store...._

_....are you?_

* * *

"AAUGH, DAMNIT NOOOOOOO!!!" A male voice cried out in defeat. _Once again, the loser is a Keiichi Maebara. He is the "new guy" in the area, having moved to the town of Hinamizawa only about a month ago. In a past world, he grew paranoid around his friends and killed them. It was very sad, to see three lives like theirs go to waste all because of a misunderstanding. But, Keiichi taught me something not too long ago: fate can be overturned. They were the words that kept me fighting. Also, he is the club's #1 loser at the games we play. _

A cheeky, little blonde girl laughed.

"Ohohohoho~ My, my, Keiichi-san. Looks like you'll have to do the punishment game...._again_~" she taunted. _Satoko Houjou. She is second-youngest in the group, and the best when it comes to setting traps. She shows this skill off on a daily basis, playing multiple pranks of the "new guy". She is also my best friend, and perhaps the one who had to endure the most during these endless days of June._

"Nyahahaha~ I will admit, the punishment games consisting of maid outfits do seem to have taken a liking to you, Kei-chan." A girl with long hair in a ponytail chortled. _Mion Sonozaki. The oldest member of the group, and its leader. She's the daughter of one of the great families of Hinamizawa, the Sonozakis. As such, she is the Sonozaki family's heir, and will take charge one day. But for now, she's enjoying her youth. She has a twin sister, Shion Sonozaki, who lives in a town nearby. Shion Sonozaki....has tried to kill me in past worlds. No, not tried to. She has. However, she met her own fate shortly after that. Now that I think about it.....Mion Sonozaki is the only person in the club who hasn't gone mad....._

"Hauu~ Keiichi-kun in a maid outfit~! I wanna take him home with me~!!" A bubbly girl cooed, her face going blushy. _Rena Ryugu... She really is a kind and sweet girl, always looking out for the well-being of others. However...she can get scary when it comes to Oyashiro-sama. She's gotten violent in the past as well. Not just one world; all of the worlds. In her old town, she fell victim to the terrible disease this village holds and went mad. This fact is inevitable. Because she moved, the disease couldn't survive, and so it did everything it could to tell her to go back. Like Keiichi, in one world, she also grew paranoid around her friends. Those two are perfect examples of just what mistrusting can do to good people._

"Mii~ Keiichi does look rather pretty in those outfits, and he wears them a lot. Does he like wearing them, so he loses to wear them? Nippah~" _This is me. Rika Furude. The only other person who knew what kind of "curse" was really on this town. In just about every single world, I was killed by an unknown person. But not too long ago, we discovered who that person was, and defeated them and their unflinching will to destroy everything. Because everyone in the club worked together, we were able to break through what fate had in store for us. _

"Noooo, Rika-chan that's not iiiiiiiit!!!" Keiichi pleaded. The rest of the club laughed as his face grew flustered. He would have to wear another maid outfit. This was almost always predicted when it came to these games. It's not that Keiichi sucked at the games; it's just that the rest of the club fought dirty. That was the second rule of the club: Do whatever it takes to win. Rika smiled a knowing smile, watching the other three girls taunt the one boy in their group.

_Yes....this is exactly how it should always be. Everybody enjoying themselves without worry. Life being able to go on. And us five growing up together. This is what I've wanted for a long, long time...._

"Your outfit is waiting, Kei-chan.....~" Mion spoke in a spooky voice, holding up the outfit. The three were cornering the boy, dark sparkles shining in their eyes. "Yes, Keiichi-san.....~ It's calling for you....~" Satoko spoke in a similar tone. "Hauu....~ Rena's waiting to take you hoooome...~"

"GAHH!!!!" Keiichi screamed in horror. Rika giggled before joining in. "Don't worry, good sir...." her face suddenly went demonic. "....I'm sure that it'll be less painful to wear the less you resist." That scared Keiichi. Rika....like that?! Oh, the horror!! The horror!! Even the innocent little girl had demons inside of her!! He was trapped! What could he do to save himself?!

"Kei-chan.....Put it on......"

"It's time, Keiichi-san......"

"Punishment, Keiichi-kun, punishment......."

"S-Stay away...!!"

"Mii....~ It is time to be punished, good sir....."

"Don't do it!!"

"Kei-chan.....Don't make us strip you...."

"Keiichi-san.....We will get it on you on way or another......"

"No matter what, you _will_ wear it, Keiichi-kun.....Ahahahahahaha......"

"Mii......I wonder what Keiichi's body looks like under those clothes....."

"H-Have mercy....!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"

His scream echoed throughout the empty halls of the school as the four pounced onto him. Mion rid him of his top, Satoko of his pants, and Rika of his shoes. Rena was the strongest and so she restrained him to keep him from trying to escape. He struggled and fought for his dignity, but failed. The other three girls pulled the dress over him, Rena letting go for a brief moment so they could get it on him completely. He.....lost. Entirely. He fell to his hands and knees, admitting defeat, as Rika placed cat ears upon his head.

"There you are, good sir." Rika beamed. Mion chuckled slyly.

"Don't get too comfortable yet, Kei-chan....Your punishment is only beginning.....Kihihihi...." she chuckled. He looked up at her, terrified. "W-What else is there to the punishment...?" he stammered. Rena had shadows come across her eyes and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ahahaha....Keiichi-kun....we're going to play another game....Ahahahaha...." Chills sent through his skin. He had never seen Rena like this!

"Ohohoho...~ Keiichi-san, let me ask you something: what game requires you to think outside of the box to hunt for your prey?" Satoko asked cheekily. He thought for a moment. _C'mon, Keiichi Maebara! Think! You know this one! ....don't you?_

"I....don't know...." he confessed. Rika smiled innocently.

"The game is Hide-and-Seek, good sir." Rika explained. Oh, Hide-and-Seek? Well, when one thought about it, you did have to think outside of the box....

"Alright, I'll play." Keiichi said, smirking with a sparkle of revenge in his eyes. "Nah-ah-ah, Kei-chan. You haven't heard the rules yet." Mion wagged her finger. "Alright. What are they?" he asked, standing up onto his feet.

"Rule number 1!! As loser of the punishment game, you're 'It'!" Satoko proclaimed.

"Rule number 2!! The loser of this game as to join in the punishment with Kei-chan!!" Mion added.

"And rule number 3...." Rena looked at him through the shadow on her face. "....we're playing outside. In public. Where everyone can see."

He froze. Ev....Everyone?! The whole town?! Seeing him in this outfit?!?!? He could imagine the rumors now! _"Hey look, it's that Maebara boy. Do you see what I see?" "Yes, I do. Is he wearing a maid's outfit?" "Why, yes, he is! And he's coming out in broad daylight!" "I wonder, does he like to dress that way?" "Most likely, since he came out so willingly in it..." "Is that so..." "How disgusting." "How frightening." "How sick."_

"D-Demons!! You're all demons!!" Keiichi pointed a finger in accusation. The four just laughed.

* * *

"1....2......3......4....." Keiichi's voice rang out as he began to count. The four girls were scattered, hiding in various places. Villagers that walked by couldn't help but stare at the odd little sight: a boy counting while wearing a maid outfit. Some gave him weird looks, some laughed secretly. Whatever they did, he could feel their gaze upon him.

_Damn you guys........I'll make you pay during the next punishment game....!_

Mion and Rena had taken off in one direction, while Satoko and Rika had taken off in another. Rika didn't see where Mion or Rena went, but that didn't matter. She was playing to win. Just as the club always did. Satoko pulled away and the two separated to increase their chances of not being found. She didn't know when Satoko vanished, but she knew that her friend was no longer with her. And so she kept running. She ran into the forest that was alongside of the dirt road in the area. She was pretty small and could hide almost anywhere she wanted to in a place like this.

"..........50!! Ready or not, here I come!!" Keiichi's voice called out. She froze. Crap! She still hadn't found a hiding place! Ahh, there was a bush she could hide behind until the coast was clear! She hurried over on tip-toe and crouched behind the bush. Her foot slipped on some moist ground and she fell. Her head hit a rock by the foot of the bush. It made her let out an "ow!", but it didn't really hurt that much. She wasn't bleeding, anyway, and she felt fine. There was no time to worry about it if she wasn't hurt, so she went back to the game. She peaked over and saw Keiichi rush by, shouting something about catching Mion. She chuckled triumphantly, and was about to stand up to find a better hiding place when something caught her eye. It was white, and pretty small, and it was sticking out from under the bush. What was that? A paw? Rika moved a few branches out of her way and saw a rabbit. She stared at the rabbit, observing it. Its fur was pure white, like the snow she missed. Its eyes were black with a tint of purple in them, and they stared back at her. It didn't seem to be afraid of her. She noticed something about the rabbit: its left ear was cut, and it was bleeding slightly.

"Oh, poor thing...." she said in a pitying voice. Her hand reached over cautiously, hoping not to scare the rabbit. It allowed her to touch it, and her hand gently petted its head. "Aren't you an odd little rabbit? You're not shaking in fear or trying to run away..." Her voice went deep and her face looked a bit nostalgic.

"I wonder why...Why aren't you afraid of me? You couldn't have known whether or not I would've hurt you...." The rabbit continued to stare. Its nose twitched. Rika sighed, knowing she wouldn't ever get an answer out of a rabbit. "Well....that is something nice to have, I guess. Not fearing those you don't know..." she smiled faintly, her hand stopped petting it, and she brought it back to her side. "Run along now, little rabbit. I'm sure you have someone out there who's looking for you." she said. As if understanding, the rabbit moved onto its four paws and began to hop. It hopped past her and was a few meters away when it froze. Rika turned her body and watched it.

_What are you waiting for? Go._

A yellow cat came out of nowhere in front of the girl, startling her. It hissed and almost pounced on the rabbit. The rabbit took off into the woods, and the cat began to persue it. Rika hurried onto her feet and chased after the two animals.

"No! Don't attack the rabbit!" she called after the cat. The cat continued to hiss, the rabbit trying its hardest to escape from certain death. "You damned cat!! Leave the rabbit alone!" Rika called out again. She didn't know where she was in the woods. She was just trying to save the rabbit. A thought came into her mind. Yelling at the cat isn't going to stop it from going after the rabbit. Doing that was pointless. She shook off those thoughts, making herself run faster.

_Don't think those thoughts, Rika Furude! You thought it was pointless to keep persuing the fate you wanted after a hundred years! But look where you are! You kept trying and you got the fate you longed for! This is no different! Try! Keep trying! Save the poor rabbit!!_

The cat was within arm's length, before it disappeared into a bush in front of her. The rabbit was in front of the cat, meaning....it was in the same bush.

"Damn it!! No!!" she screamed, and tore through the bush in sad attempts of saving the rabbit. She heard hissing and squeaks coming from all directions. Where were they? Where were they?! Rika scanned around frantically. "Damn it!" she broke through more bushes. "Damn it!!" she cursed. She thought of ways to punish herself for not being able to save the rabbit. True, it was just a rabbit, but.....it was still a life. A life that didn't fear the unknown. It was a special life. And now it was gone.

"No...." she sobbed, trying not to mourn the rabbit. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around in reaction. There was a clearing, and in the clearing was a small figure. Rika couldn't look away from the site. The rabbit.....was alive. It was just standing there, staring at her.

"Y.....You're...." she paused. The rabbit was alive. It was really alive! Did she scare the cat away? It seemed to be so! Good-bye, those curses and punishments she was about to bring onto herself! Good-bye, the mourning and regretting that was sure to come! Rika began to walk towards the rabbit, the sea of bushes seeming endless.

"Rabbit...You're okay!" she said, unbelievable happiness on her face. The rabbit had the will to survive, and it pushed that will to the edge. There was proof of a battle on its body: a few scratches and bite marks tainted the pure white fur with spots of red. But, it was alive. And it wasn't moving from its spot, not matter how close she got. It seemed like she would almost make it out of the bushes, when her foot caught onto a root that was sticking out. She fell, but didn't hit the ground. Her body became tangled in roots, before they snapped under her weight, and she fell. Down, down, down, into an endless pit. Everything around her was dark. And she could only look up as the last bit of sunlight vanished into the distance. Then there was nothing. She kept falling, and would seem to keep falling until she landed in something. Was it...water? It surrounded her, and she held her breath. Which way was up? Which way was down? Was she going to die?

_No! I refuse to die! Not after everything I've gone through to get to my desired world!_

She began to swim up, and surfaced. The second her face hit the air, she inhaled deeply, before looking around her. The water had a certain greenish glow to it that illuminated the rest of the nothing she was lost in. Rika swam to one side, hoping to find a shore or a shallow area or at least _somewhere_ she could stand. Like the depths of the water, the surface seemed endless. She gave up, tired, and just floated.

"W....Where am I?" she asked nobody in particular. Her breath was heavy from struggling to get air and land, and her body was weak. She would float for a while, then try to start swimming again. Yeah. That seemed like a good plan. She stared up above her as she floated on her back, wondering how she was going to get out of here. Where was "here"? How did she get "here"? She knew rumors of a swamp in Hinamizawa called "Onigafuchi", and "here" seemed to match the rumors quite well: a bottomless swamp with mysterious aura around it. She sighed upon deciding where she was. So she was still home. She must've fallen into the swamp. This "here" that she was seeing was just her imagination. A dream. That's all it was. It couldn't really be happening....

Something in the swamp gurgled. She gasped and sat up, looking around her. The only light was from the swamp, and after that there was nothing. What was that sound she just heard? She was alone, this she knew. So, what else made that noise? She didn't have time to think about that one. A large hand suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She suddenly found herself being pulled down deeper, deeper, into the endless abyss. She remembered another rumor about Onigafuchi: the swamp was so deep, it led straight to Hell. Was that where she was going? Did a demon suddenly grab her and was now dragging her down to Hell?!

_No!! No!!! I refuse to die this way!!_

The more the arm pulled her down, the closer to light she got. She stopped struggling and watched as the light grew closer and closer. Where was this place? Where was she going....

_Where......am I.....?_

* * *

Rika's eyes suddenly flung open and her body shot up. Her heart pounded and her breath was heavy. Where was she? She looked around in a hurry. So...she was back home? In her bedroom? It seemed to be that way. Did that mean that whatever happened just now, really was just a dream? She laughed at that thought. Of course it was! Why else would she be here if it wasn't? She got up from her futon and went into the kitchen. Satoko wasn't up making breakfast. Actually, Satoko wasn't around. At all. Where could she be? She looked at the clock and knew why Satoko was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!" she cursed under her breath, hurrying to get dressed and cleaned up. There was a sweet bun and a bottle of milk on the counter. Satoko probably left that there for her. She grabbed flung on her bookbag, grabbed the sweet bun and milk, and hurried to the door. Then she froze.

There was no door.

"Wha...." she couldn't believe it. Where was the door? How was she supposed to get out?! She looked down and found it. It was....tiny. She crouched down to look at it.

"How did it get so small.....?" she asked nobody in particular. She wasn't expecting it to speak back. "I'm not small. You're just simply too big." She jumped, hearing it talk. "D-Did you just talk?!" "Why yes, I did. All the doors talk." she shook her head. This was too weird.

"Anyway, how am I supposed to get small enough to get out?" she asked, feeling ridiculous for talking to a door. "There's a bottle on the counter-- well, it was on the counter. Seems as though you already have it, though." Rika looked down at the bottle of milk in her hand. "You mean this?"

"Yes! That's it exactly! Drink it, and you'll shrink down small enough to walk through me." the door said. Rika sighed in annoyance. Was she really supposed to believe that this would work? Things like shrinking and talking doors were all things from science fiction. They were things that humanity could not, and would not, ever accomplish. But, what did she really have to lose? She took a sip from the bottle, and waited for a few seconds. Nothing happened. Nothing happened at first, anyway. She was about to say something about everything being illogical, when everything was suddenly bigger. She looked at her body, then at her surroundings.

"Wh....What the hell?!" she gasped. The door chuckled. "What? You drank the potion and shrunk. There's nothing to question about that." Rika looked at the door. "I'm....really able to leave?" In an answer, the door slid open. She looked at the sweet bun that now towered over her. It didn't shrink with her. Her hand grabbed it and tore a chunk off, before she put it into her pocket and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh! Before I forget," Rika froze, listening. "That sweet bun you hold makes you grow bigger. If you eat it after you leave, you'll return back to original size."

"I'll remember that. Thank you." Rika nodded, and walked through the open door. Light blinded her before her eyes became accustomed to it. The town....seemed normal enough. There were a lot of flowers everywhere, and the air was cooler. Was it spring? It was just June yesterday.... While thinking, the girl walked down the path towards the school. There was something different in the air of Hinamizawa. Besides the sudden outbreak of flowers, it didn't seem like anything had changed. But.....something was definitely off.... Rika was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was still walking until she ran into the back of somebody.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry about..." she spoke in a childish voice, before looking up to see who it was she ran into. Finally....a familiar face!

"Rena!" Rika exclaimed. She turned around and faced Rika. No...something was off about Rena as well. The outfit she was wearing was different. It was an interesting purple and black maid outfit, with ribbons everywhere. There was a bushy cat tail, striped purple and black, attached to her. And there were purple ears on top of her head. Rena seemed shocked to see Rika. A large crowd of people stood behind her, gathering around for something.

"Oh, there you are. Have you come back to watch?" she asked. Rika looked dumbfounded. The girl with cat ears looked shocked. "You mean you've already forgotten?" Rika's expression didn't change. Rena supported herself by placing her hands on her thighs to look at Rika eye-to-eye.

"Today is one of the biggest days of the year. There's a huge festival and everybody celebrates. And then....." her voice suddenly got dark. "...there's an execution."

Rika froze. Execution?! The girl with cat ears looked at Rika's face. "....you really don't remember what day it is?" Rika shook her head hurriedly. Rena leaned in a little closer. "Today is...."

The crowd behind the girl began to cheer excitedly. It roared, the true event beginning to start. She stood up-right and looked back at the crowd.

"....the Watanagashi."

Rika almost fell from the shock. No...there was no way....But she already lived through that?! Why is she back to this day?! What happened?! That swamp....she must have drowned in that swamp she fell in!! That's the only logical reason!

"R-Rena!" Rika snapped out of it. She looked back at Rika and smiled a little. "Why do you keep calling me 'Rena'? Don't you know who I am?" Rika looked confused. The girl frowned a little. "...do you not even know where you are?"

"I'm....in Hinamizawa....aren't I?" Rika asked. A laugh was her response. "You've been here times before, and you still don't know?" She paused.

".....this is...._Wonderland_."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay! Another Higu fanfic! I bet some of you are wondering where in the heck I came up with a Higurashi Wonderland. Well, last night, I accidentally stumbled upon a comment for a video that talked about a certain video game called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". By American McGee. Sound familiar? Well, I was watching some cutscenes (I'll never play the game. D: *wuss* ) and I saw just how _twisted_ it is. I was like "WTF D8"

But....watching those videos gave me an idea for this fanfic. "Why not make a story of a Higurashi'd Wonderland?" So here's the first chapter. XD

Yes, I made Rena the Cheshire Cat. Why? For one thing, she's creepy enough as Rena, let alone a cat that knows everything. Secondly, she goes "I wonder? I wonder?" a lot, and I felt that her doing that fit the Cheshire Cat. At first, Rika was to be Cheshire Cat and Rena was to be "Alice", but since my last fanfic was around Rena, I switched them to the roles they have now. (Plus, it'd be more suspenseful. :D )

Did Wonderland suddenly take a dark twist? :O

**Disclaimer**

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and all of it's characters (c) Ryukishi07

"Alice in Wonderland" (c) Lewis Carol? Is that the guy?


End file.
